Shipping:ColdCoffeeShipping
---- ColdCoffeeShipping (Japanese: ジュンシン JunShin or シンジュン ShinJun) is the belief that Paul and belong in a romantic relationship. The term comes from the combination of Paul and Barry's personality types: Paul is considered a cold character, and Barry's over-zealousness and hyperactivity are attributes of people considered to be over-caffeinated. Though Barry knew of Paul's existence since his debut in Barry's Busting Out All Over!, they didn't formally meet until Fighting Ire with Fire!. Jokingly, it's considered one-sided canon by a portion of the fandom from Barry's side. Evidence Barry's hints *Barry compares against Paul a number of times, citing Paul as the better Trainer. *''Barry's Busting Out All Over!'' :Barry openly expresses his admiration for Paul. :When Ash sends out Chimchar, Barry recognizes it as Paul's Chimchar, despite never having met Paul before to know this. This shows that Barry must pay attention to these sorts of details about the other Trainer. :When Ash tells Barry that Paul abandoned Chimchar, Barry defended Paul, saying he'd never do a awful thing like that, showing that Barry had no idea about Paul's heartless and cruel personality. *''Saving The World From Ruins!'' :After the situation on Iron Island calms down, and the trio parts from Barry, he tells Ash that if he sees Paul, Ash should tell Paul that he has a strong opponent waiting to battle him, meaning himself. *''Fighting Ire With Fire!'' :Barry is excited when he finally meets Paul, running straight over to him and making an introduction. He then also challenges him to a battle. He seems disappointed when Paul declines this challenge, and threatens him with a fine. *''Casting a Paul on Barry!'' :As soon as he finds out his next match-up, Barry is hurrying off to go see Paul, showing he's excited about their upcoming battle. :After Barry says, "No matter how you look at it, Paul and I are the top two contendors in the tournament, and now, the top two seeds are going to battle head-to-head! It gets lonely at the top, but Paul's there to keep me company," comments, "Tell us how you really feel." This seems to say she thinks there's more to it than just being excited for a battle. Paul's hints *''Casting a Paul on Barry!'' :Paul is noticeably more civil towards Barry, as he talks with him before their battle without once insulting him, a feat Paul has never accomplished during his rivalry with Ash. :After being confronted by Barry in the computer room, Paul states that he is "looking forward to battling you, no doubt." He has never expressed any real enthusiasm to battle Ash or others, marking Barry as the first character to receive this kind of approval. :After the battle, even though Barry lost -- which by Paul's standards would prove him to be a weak Trainer -- Paul agrees to another battle between them sometime in the future. :Also afterward, Paul tells Barry that he thought it was a great battle, and seems to smile before walking away from the others. Similarites * They are the main rivals for Ash in Sinnoh. * They both have called Ash a weak on occasion, yet have been defeated by him at least once. * They both have only one known relative in the : Reggie (Paul's brother) and (Barry's father). * Both share a preference for using only strong Pokémon, the difference being that Barry treats his Pokémon with kindness.